


Fluff

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Multi, Older Dewey Duck, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: You always wanted to touch Dewey’s hair, he lets you.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Fluff

Dewey was almost certain he didn’t understand what you were talking about. You and he were best friends, ever since you started at Duckburg High Dewey was your first friend. Then came along his brothers and Webby he thought he knew you by now. He guessed wrong. For you had a secret, not even he knew about until today.

The five of you were walking back to the Manor from school to study. You and Dewey always walked side to side, it was out of habit since he was your first friend. You and Dewey were close, very close that you even slept over at the Mansion before. Nothing happened of course, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that there’s more to your friendship.

You often think of Dewey when you’re in school, sleeping, or even daydreaming. Dewey was always on your mind and you were sure you were crushing on him. You just weren’t sure he felt the same.

It took all of your bravery to ask the question that’s been on your mind for a while now, “Dewey?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I—um—touch your hair?”

You were sure he was going to say no but then he smiled and his smile was warm and friendly. “‘Course you can!”

You blushed and then you were reaching up to touch his fluff. Your hand trembled as you threaded your finger through his hair. When your eyes met him he seemed to be blushing as well. “Don’t be nervous,” he said nicely. “I like it.”

You blushed even more and cuddled in close to him he cuddled back and soon enough he fell asleep on your shoulder. You’d have to have a chat later on what was going on with your relationship but for right now you found solace in his embrace.

The two of you never talked about that incident but now and then Dewey would ask you to touch his fluff and you agreed. 

_ If this is how I get close to him then so be it.  _ You thought to yourself.

The fourth time he asked you was when you spilled the beans on your secret. You were half asleep when it slipped out, “Dewey, I like you.”

Dewey let out a sigh, “I like you too.”

Then you fell asleep in his arms with your hand still in his hair. That was your routine, rub your fingers in his hair, you’d cuddle, fall asleep act as nothing happened. Then Dewey was the one to let out a secret of his own.

“Y/N I want to be yours,” then he kissed the side of your head.

You blushed the two of you never went that far when confessing part of your feelings. 

_ This has to stop. I have to tell him. _

“Then be mine, Dewey.”

And so after that day you and he were together. You’d always touch his hair when you wanted to cuddle or to get him to tell you another secret of his.

His second to last secret was, “I do this on purpose because I’ve always liked you and I just didn’t know how to tell you. Then his last secret brought tears to your eyes, “I love you.” 

It was the first time either of you said it but you knew he meant it and you too meant it when you kissed his forehead, “I love you too you goof. 


End file.
